CRAZY LIFE
by 4 BIG HATERS
Summary: plot twist, is my idea, they all are friends and all but plot twist, so many of them, so Aya did not turn evil, Mary was not a painting and Alice mare had different story?, they never met but they're meeting in the first time in a REBEL WAR, Crazy right?.. Physco
1. Chapter 1

"we have to leave" Aya shouted, she and her best friends lived together, since her father died and Marzia is in prison, because of trying to kill Aya, Aya met Letty, Stella, Ib, Marry and Chelsy, Ib convinced Mary to come

with her, and the others were fine, the girls left to got to their school GIRLS PREP HIGH, today will be the first day of the year, and Principal Jonas had plans for GIRLS PREP HIGH, the girls rushed out of the door

they all were ready to go to their school, how could they forget Jane, Jane is a very sporty girl, she loves all kind of sports, she is one of the girls who hates dresses, she have two brothers, they are triplets,

one is ignorant, dense idiot, Jake, the other one is smart, shy genius, Jack, Jane came up with them as usual she had her red and black hat, it was her lucky hat, the girls arrived at the courtyard of their school, the

BOYS PREP HIGH, were here too, the girls swoon over them except them, Jane thinks boys are idiots, Aya never really had interest in boys well except one who she save from her father clutches, Dilo, Letty have a crush

on Jack, but usually Rick would act up and would very protective, the girls in prep high knows about Rick, it says that Rick was attached with Letty when he was born, he's body was never born so he would be with Letty,

Stella hate living boys, she hate Jane brothers but not that far, Ib also do not have interest in boys, Mary would drive them crazy, Chelsey also do not have interest on them too, then a group of boys came in, one was

blonde, he had blue yes he was holding a book with him, one had silver hair and more,[ is still me physco, and i'm lazy to write sorry], then everyone sat down, "TODAY BOTH PREP HIGH WILL BE GOING TO SCIENCE

FACILITY FOR SOME OF YOU" they knew what he meant, it meant they're going take them away, it would happen a lot, Ib old friends Gray had to go when she was little, Gary was like her Older brother but ever since

they took him so they could test him like more, then someone grabbed Aya hands, Aya took out her mini chainsaw and attacked the man, Aya and her friends are rebels, means they help each other, Ib took out a rose

then it turn to a knife, Mary was the same her one was yellow, Letty took out a crowsbow, Chelsy took out a axe, Jane took out her katana and so did her brothers, everyone took their weapons, this meant war

some were rebels but many of them died, then the boys who entered the gate had weapons too,

2 HOURS LATER

they all were caught and now being sent to the science revolution, "hey since were caught lets say our names"...


	2. Chapter 2

"so i'm mike,or is it ryan or is it-" the silver hair boy was interrupted by the blonde boy, "Joshua, i'm Allen" Allen spoke, "i'm Stella and I hate you all" she spoke coldly to the new found boys, the boys sweatdropped

"I'm Letty and he is Rick" Letty pointed at the empty seat beside her, "sup i'm Rick" Rick poped out, sometimes Rick could use Letty body, the boys turned really pale at how Letty clothes and hair change

"I'm Ib and this is Mary" Ib spoke, "i'm Jane and they're Jake and jack" Jane mumbled, "i'm-" a blonde boy who had a eye patch covering his eyes was interrupted, something punch through the door and show's a robot

the robotic hands grab Aya hair from behind and pull her back, Aya took out a small dagger and strike it at the robot, then more robots came out, Aya grabbed a random person, and the both of them run

"peace!" Jane spoke as she jump out the Van, Stella double kick out and grab Joshua by mistake, Letty took out a blade from her sleeve and strike it at the monster, she grab Jack arm and ran out

Ib slice through the robot and grab Allen arm, Mary grumbled, she kick the robot and grab Jake arm, all of them went separate ways

AYA AND THE MYSTERIOUS BOY

"okay I think we lost them" Aya huffed, they were in a dissecting room, the room really reminded Aya about her dad, then the door burst open to see a man in a lab coat, his lab coat was stained with dry blood,

"A-aya " he spoke, he ran to Aya with open arms, "the internal beauty have come, come Aya" he spoke again, "No.." Aya spoke softly, the man frowned, he grab Aya hair and accidenttaly remove her necklace

Aya hit him, her clothes were black, her eyes was demonic red, then the man scattered away, Evil Aya took the necklace and wore it back, "thank you Vivian" Aya spoke as she fainted, the blonde boy caught her and carried her to outside

JANE

"maybe I should'nt went alone" Jane spoke as she brushed the dust off her skirt, after she kicked all the robots out, she took her katana, and look around, she was wearing her usual pendant, it says that an alien gave it

to her because, Jane saved it, the alien gave her a dragon eye, Jane is a rebel girl, yes, her brothers I mean triplets were homeless when they were little, but they were adopted by a loving couple Jade and Jude

but both of them were going on a mission in the lab, and never came back, Jane met the girls, they all live together, Jane brothers are like their brothers too, Jane bumped into a boy with brown hair, "Hey watch it"

Jane shouted at the boy, "you watch it girly" he spoke, then the both of them start an argument

**hey it's me Physco, thanks for reading this story even though the game was old but it was worth writing bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

JANE AND THE BOY

"I said you watch it!" Jane shouted at the boy, "you watch it girly!" the brown haired boy shouted at Jane, in no time they were fighting, that until a red haired boy came in, he was about the same age as the both of

them, 16, "HELP, THE MONSTER IS GOING TO KILL ME" he shouted, as he hide behind the brown haired boy, then there was a man, no he wasn't a man, he was the big bad wolf, not from red riding hood

he was from the three little pigs, but the three little pigs weren't pigs, they were wolves, the big bad wolf had blood in his mouth, he glared at the red haired boy, then look at Jane, he step back,

"Jane.., my sweet daughter" the wolf man spoke, when the wolf men tried to hug Jane, water was circling around her, "Jane?" the wolf man spoke again, but then when she look up at him, her eyes were turning

crystal blue, "don't touch me, you will just set back everything, and say everything alright, you liar" Jane shouted at the wolf, the water striked the wolf, then Jane grabbed the two boys and the three of them

left, when they were out of sight, the three of them were hiding, the two boys panted and panted, but Jane didn't even break a sweat, "hey, you're Jane right?" the brown haired boy spoke, Jane nodded

"well i'm Terence" the brown haired boy spoke, "and i'm Parker" the red haired boy spoke..

STELLA AND JOSHUA

"why did I have to bring you" Stella complained, Joshua huffed in embarrassment, because a girl saved him, the both of them heard footsteps nearby, Stella pulled Joshua in a small locker, when the footsteps were

fading away, Joshua realize that he actually hugging Stella, then the Locker opened, to reveal Jane chewing gum and 2 more boys behind her, "hey Stella we got new recruits" Jane spoke, Stella whispered

in Jane ear about Joshua, then Jane blushed, "what, n-no" Jane stuttered, the boys were dumbfounded, but what Stella whispered was " hey which one of them is your boyfriend?", even in a terrible time

Stella would tease her friends, Stella chuckled but the boys were really dumbfounded

ALLEN AND IB

" I think we lost those robots" Ib huffed, she and Allen had been running from those robots, "Ib save me.." Ib looked behind to see a man with purple hair, it really reminded her of someone fimilliar, Allen grab

Ib arm, and the both of them were running, the both of them dodged a few of those robots, the both of them found many people, many of them were dead, but only kids were alive, all of them,

Ib look inside once more, carefully, and see that, those kids, were stuck in paintings, that's why they didn't heard them screaming, Ib carefully use her rose and chant a spell to release

_let this poor kids out of those paintings, by the order of the red rose knight_, then kids poped out of the paintings and started crying, they all turn to dust, those kids, they were just pantings from their parents

those poor little kids, never again see their parents, now this have to end Ib thought, "they took Gray, they took Gene, they took so many life, why?.." Ib spoke as she knelt down and started to cry, Allen kneel

next to her and hugged her tightly..

AYA AND THE BLONDE BOY

"so sine were safe, whats your name?" Aya asked the blonde boy, "i'm Dilo", "nice to meet you, now lets get out of here" Aya spoke as she chainsaw the door down, and was spotted by a sneaky robot

they were running and black flipping over some crates and barrels, but then one of those sneaky robots, pulled Aya leg and she sprained her ankle, "oh no, I can't get up" Aya spoke, then Dilo

carried her in bride style, Dilo was running, while carrying Aya, Aya could still hear him, he was chuckling, his name is Chesire, he led Aya to the girls, and she was grateful to him, Chesire I miss you...

DILO HEAD

why is Aya mumbling Chesire ?, who's Chesire?, Aya, please wake up


End file.
